A Human Monster, Maybe
by Sargerogue
Summary: Dean is 16 when is 12 year old brother brings a friend over to study. But the girl has a secret, an abusive father. What happens when John digs in her past? What happens when John deals with the father? Can John and the boys help her? T just in case.
1. Project Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I'm just borrowing them.**

**_Chapter 1: Project Date_**

* * *

><p>"Why is she coming here?" John Winchester demanded for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and the millionth in the last two days. "Why can't you go to the library?" John looked expectantly at his youngest son who was frantically cleaning up the motel room and trying to get it ready for their guest. Dean was hiding all the weapons and the salt lines in the room. John had hid all the booze he dared keep in the motel room last night after his initial argument with Sammy.<p>

"Because Dad, the library is closed on Sundays," Sam answered in a tone that was halfway between pissed off and annoyed. "We have to work on this project some place. Dean may not give a damn about his grades but I give a damn about mine." Dean looked like he was going to say something but John sent him a look that instantly silenced his sixteen-year-old son. Dean went back to looking at the car magazine he had picked up, his job accomplished. Sam sent a glare at him and shoved Dean's feet of the coffee table before wiping it down again.

"Why can't you go to her house?" If Sam had been boarder line pissed before, he was in atomic bomb pissed range now.

"Because Dad she said we can't. She said her father isn't a very nice man and doesn't like little boys supposedly coming over to work on homework so they can flirt with her," Sam snapped at him. Sam's eyes burned with an anger that the older Winchesters rarely ever saw come from the boy. It normally only ever came out if one of them had been stupid and gotten hurt.

"Sammy, is there something you're not telling us?" Dean asked setting his magazine down and staring his brother down. Sam never got the chance to answer that question as there was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" John called as Sam neared the door. Dean had a knife half slid out of his boot just in case it wasn't the little girl they were expecting.

"Um, I'm Aria Smith. Is Sammy home?" Sam pulled the chain off the door and unlocked the door of the motel room. He cracked it open and smiled broadly before allowing the door open wider. Dean put the knife back in his boot. "Hi Sammy."

"Hey Aria. Here, let me take your books. Come in. Did you walk all the way here?" Sam asked taking the books from the wet arms of the girl hidden from John's view. John knew it was raining outside; it had been raining for nearly three days now.

"Yeah, I walked. I had to find a plastic bag to fit my books and papers. Thanks Sammy." Sammy set the plastic bag contain a two inch thick book, a notebook, a folded up poster, and a bag of pencils, pens, markers and other things used for drawing. John and Dean stared at the little girl that is revealed when Sam moved out of the way. Her short dirty blonde hair is plastered to her head from the rain. A shiner on her eye seemed to surprise Sam but he didn't say anything about it. She wore what looked like a hand me down shirt and jeans. It wasn't all that warm out and John's mind went into fatherly mode. Where the hell was this child's jacket? Why hadn't someone dropped her off at the motel?

"Aria, this is my dad and my brother, Dean," Sam said motioning to both of them. Aria bowed awkwardly in respect for the two older men. John couldn't help but see how her clothes clung to her small frame. The child was obviously underfed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Winchester. Sam's a good kid. He stuck up for me his first day at school," Aria informed John.

"Please, call me John," John insisted. "Can I get you a towel or something? You look a bit cold." Dean had made that same observation.

"I'll be fine. I'm used to it. Can I take my shoes off? My feet hurt." John nodded and the child worked almost robotically to remove her shoes and set them by the door. John watched as the child awkwardly climbed into a chair at the table and pulled the things out for her and Sam to work with. John noticed the girl was abnormally tall for her age but it was her thin muscles and sunk in features that caught John's attention. Those were telltale signs of long time undernourishment. A pit formed in John's stomach, he had a bad feeling about this. The only reason they were still in town was the boys wanted to finish off the school year here. John had the feeling he just stumbled onto a case that he didn't want to work.

"Dean, can you maybe make some snacks?" John suggested looking over his shoulder at his oldest son. "You know me, not that good of a cook."

"Sure Dad. Sam would you like me to make something for you and your girlfriend?" Dean asked and Sam sent him a look. "Okay, girl that happens to be a friend."

"Sure Dean. Can I get you something to drink Aria?" Sam inquired and Aria shook her head.

"I wouldn't want to impose." This sentence sent off warning bells in all of their heads. What type of kid said that? Especially a girl when she was obviously needing nutrients.

"Dean, I'll be right back," John said and walked out into the rain. Aria looked up at Sam as he glued something onto their poster board.

"Does he do that often?" Aria asked him.

"Just when he needs to clear his head," Sam answered. Aria hesitantly nodded and went back to work on their project. The smell of pizza rolls filled the motel room as Dean cooked in the small kitchenette. Sam swore he heard Aria's stomach rumble but she didn't react to it. John returned about then with two large paper bags. He glanced at the girl's feet as she was distracted by Sam going to help his brother in the kitchen. The kid had large sores, blisters, and calluses on her feet and ankles. John glanced at the kid's shoes; they had fresh blood on them. John looked back at her feet; some of the blisters had broken and were bleeding. What type of father did this to a kid? Sure he was strict with the boys but he was always there when the boys needed something. Sam walked back to the table with two plates full of pizza rolls from the oven. Aria's eyes widen at the food and she unconsciously licked her lips.

"I brought you a plate too, Aria," Sam said and placed the one plate in front of her. "Thought you might be hungry. You don't get lunch." John's heart dropped. He had a sinking feeling and by the look Dean was sending him from the kitchenette, so did Dean. John set the two bags down on the table, causing Aria to jump. She hadn't heard John behind her apparently. He pulled out three pops. Sam took the one bottle without a second word and John tossed the other to Dean. John expected Aria to reach for the third one, especially after he pulled a beer out of the bag, but she didn't. She didn't look at it, intentionally, like she was afraid to touch it. John glanced at Dean before taking the bottle in his hands.

"Aria," John said and she looked up at him. He held the bottle out to her. "Go ahead, take it."

"But, shouldn't one of your sons get it? You have to provide for them…" Aria whispers.

"Aria, it's a pop, not the holy grail of food. My treat."

"What do I have to pay to get it?" Aria asked and cocked her head to John. "There has to be a catch."

"No catch. It's free Aria. What, do your parents not allow pop at your house?" Aria shook her head.

"No pop, no flavored milk, no drink mixes, nothing flavored," Aria answered. "Sometimes he'll offer me a soda but he'll take it away before I can have it, or only let me have half of it. He says that bad girls can't have good things." Dean had to set his pop down before it hit the floor. "Said all parents did it to their kids." John noticed the girl's slight shake.

"You okay kiddo? You seem cold," John noted.

"I'm fine." Aria reached for the drink and John's hand brushed with the girl's cold hands. She was freezing! John pulled something out of the next bag and held it out to Aria.

"Put it on, you're cold," John said. Aria stared at the sweatshirt in front of her.

"You bought me a sweatshirt?" Aria stammered.

"It's not that warm out and you walked here in a rain storm. You need something to keep you warm. Go on slip it on. I have a soft spot for kids." Aria took the sweatshirt from John and slipped it on. The kid smiled at the warmth from the sweatshirt. In truth, John had kept it inside of his jacket while walking back so it would be warm for the kid. Something was off about the kid and John knew it. "What time do you have to be home?"

"Um, whenever."

"Aria, you didn't slip out of the house without permission did you?" Sam questioned and Aria nodded to Sam.

"It was the only way to get out of the house. He doesn't let me go out and I knew we had to work on the project. Please don't be mad Sam."

"I'm not. I'm just worried what he'll do when you go home," Sam stated and looked up at his father. John had a sneaking suspicion Sam had planned a Sunday meet up for a reason, so John could met Aria. Aria took a pizza roll from the dish and nibbled on it, enjoying the flavor.

"What are these?" Aria asked Sam as John walked away into the kitchenette to have a talk with his eldest son.

"They're pizza rolls. You've never had them?" Sam scoffed.

"No." Sam told her to eat more of them, and the kid gladly did once she realized nobody was going to take them from her. John and Dean exchanged a look before going out of the living area of the motel and into John's room in the back. The suites in these motel rooms were oddly big, but John suspected the desk clerk had arranged that since he was traveling with two kids.

"There is something up with that kid," Dean stated peering out the door at the two 12 year olds working on their project. Sam said something that Aria thought was cute because she started giggling. She sipped the pop gingerly, enjoying and savoring each taste.

"She's being abused by her father," John answered. Dean looked at him sharply. "The kid is malnourished, obviously mentally scarred, and did you see her feet? She walks at least five to six miles a day. She has freshly broken open blisters on her feet Dean and blood in her shoes. She seemed amazed when I handed her that sweatshirt. And I'm pretty sure I saw some bruises on her not to mention that shiner on her eye. She hasn't mentioned a mother yet so that has to mean something."

"Do you want me to call Bobby? See what he might be able to dig up for us?" Dean asked as he eyed the girl. He spotted her feet, and they were just like his dad had described from what he could see. Not to mention the few blood drops on the ground under her chair.

"Yeah, do that. You in the mood for pizza tonight?" John asked Dean.

"Yeah, I could go for some pizza."

"I think I'm going to go pick up a couple from the diner down the road. Maybe I can find something out about the kid. Just, keep an eye on them okay? Make sure the kid doesn't go anywhere. Tell her we'll drive her home if she tries to leave. She shouldn't be out in this storm in the first place." John walked out of the room and toward the door again, this time with the keys to the Impala in his hand.

"Where you going Dad?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to go get dinner, some pizza. I saw a good old-fashioned mom and pop pizzeria down the road a bit. Figured I'd pick up one or two. Those pizza rolls are about gone already and by the time I get back I think they'll all be gone," John chuckled.

"I should get going then," Aria said going to stand. John was surprised at the action, she had only been here for a half an hour tops.

"No, Aria, stay for dinner. Another mouth to feed is no problem for us Winchesters. It would be nice to have a girl around for a night. Besides, Sammy likes you. You make him smile more," John laughed and Sam went red with embarrassment. "We'll drive you home when you're ready to go." Aria's face lit up.

"You'd drive me home? Really? Promise?" Aria stammered. John was slightly puzzled by the excitement in the child's voice.

"Yeah, I promise. My Impala may be old but she's a good car. Have far do you live from the motel?" John asked. He planned to make one little stop before picking up the pizzas.

"A couple of miles." John nodded, that would satisfy him for now. He heard Dean say something to Bobby like "tell Dad" so he was sure he should call Bobby when he got outside. John left and Dean sat down at the table, apparently big brother wanted to help with their project. John called Bobby the second he was inside the Impala.

"What you got for me Bobby?" John demanded as the Impala roared to life.

"The girl's mother died under mysterious circumstances, but they couldn't pin the husband for it. Since then, they've been on the local cop's radar. Apparently, Aria's been into the hospital multiple times with wounds from falls, one of which included a six-inch kitchen knife through the front of her leg. Apparently, she fell on it. What's your interest in the child John?" Bobby questioned.

"Sammy brought her over to work on a project and I think he planned it so they'd have to come to the motel to work. Bobby, that kid is living in hell. She didn't know what a Pizza Roll was and thought I was trying to torment her by offering her a soda. And the kid walked miles in the pouring rain in no coat using a plastic bag to protect her books. I went out and bought her a sweatshirt she was so damn cold!" John's fatherly mode was kicked into overdrive. Something about the girl made it kick in. He didn't know what, but he'd figure it out.

"John, before you go find her father," Bobby says and John growls. "I did a bit of digging. Her mother knew Mary. They were next door neighbors as children." So that's why, John had met all of Mary's friends and knew them all. John thought back and he picked out who her mother most likely was.

"Was her name Anita?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Bobby wondered.

"That face! Damn I knew I knew that face from somewhere. I also know the bastard that Anita married, a real jackass. Bobby, do you know the address?" Bobby gave him the address against his better judgment. John wasn't going to tear into Markus just yet; he wanted to be sure that it was Markus doing the abusing. John drove the Impala down the street that Aria lived. He found the address and parked the car on the side of the street a ways away before walking back to the house and hiking through the woods. He heard the crack of a rifle and realized it was probably Markus having fun. Sure enough, Markus was out back with his rifle target practicing in the rain. The fact that Markus had a gun in the house did not comfort John one bit. He had a feeling that little girl had seen the barrel of that gun in her face and probably been hit by the butt of that gun. John controlled his anger and hiked back out to the car. The house was located about 4/5 of a mile back from the road. The long driveway was paved so a car coming up it would be quite quiet. It took John about 14 minutes to get out of the woods and back to the car, that would be about 16 if he dragged the kids with him. His plan was starting to formulate in his mind. John got back in the car and continued driving to the pizzeria and waited the forty-five minutes for the pizza to be ready.

"Sam, where's your momma?" Aria asked as they worked on their project. Dean had stepped into the kitchen to get another pair of scissors so he could help the preteens with their project on what seemed to be the Battle of the Bulge.

"She died when I was six months old, house fire," Sam lied. He knew the truth about that night, so did Dean, but the lie would have to do for now. "What's your mom like?" Sam was sure Aria had a mother. Had to have one. The girl was too damn nice not to have a mother.

"Don't know," Aria said glancing up at Sam. "She died when I was a baby. My dad says she was a bad mother and had to be punished. Said she was too easy on me." Both twelve year olds jumped at the sound of Dean kicking a cabinet in anger.

"Are you all right Dean?" Sam called into the kitchenette.

"Yeah. Just thinking about something that ticked me off," Dean answered. He reentered the room with the scissors and set to cutting out a picture the kids had copied from their book. Dean quietly cut the picture out and handed it to Aria who glued it on the poster.

"Dean, can you turn on the radio?" Sam asked. Dean was closer to the radio in the first place.

"Sure." Dean leaned back and the radio was blaring AC/DC. Dean watched as Aria flinched at the radio turning on. "What type of music do you listen to, Aria?"

"Don't. Dad says it's pollution of the mind." Dean was really starting to hate this jackass, whoever he was.

"What about the TV?" Dean asked.

"Same, says it poisons the mind. Does your dad let you listen to anything you want?" Aria questioned looking between Sam and Dean. The boys exchanged glances and nodded.

"We listen to mostly this music. We have identical interests in music," Dean answered. Aria looked down and colored something on the poster. "Doesn't your dad ever listen to music?"

"When I'm not home he does. He thinks I don't know but I've snuck in the house before and he'll be listening to music." Aria looked ashamed for speaking about her father in any negative way. The low rumble of the Impala filled the air and Dean went to the door. John Winchester stepped through the open door with two large pizzas in his arms. Dean closed and locked the door behind him. John placed the boxes at the end of the table before going into the kitchenette and retrieving a stack of paper plates for him and the kids. He opened the top pizza box and Aria's stomach emptied to make room for the food.

"I hope just pepperoni is okay," John said dishing up two pieces and handing the plate to Aria. Dean handed her a fork and she thanked him. John served two pieces to everyone else and set the empty box next to the trash bin. Aria cut the pizza into bite-sized portions and ate it quietly. John, Sam, and Dean all talked about trivial things.

"You know, I was thinking about swinging by Lawrence on the way to see Bobby this summer," John states and the boys turn to him. Neither boy particularly wanted to go back to that area of Kansas ever again. "Just want to stop in on an old friend."

"Lawrence, like Lawrence, Kansas?" Aria asked softly and John nodded. "My parents are from Lawrence. What's it like there? Dad never tells me." John smiled at the little dirty blonde. She was curious about Lawrence. This put the last nail in the coffin; it was definitely Markus from Lawrence they were dealing with. As John recalled, Markus's dad had beat him around plenty of times and Markus swore never to hurt his kids like that ever.

"It's a nice little town. Really nice. Not too far from Kansas City. Has some of the nicest people around," John chuckled. For the next twenty minutes, he told the kids about all hit great times in Lawrence. Dean and Sam had heard little about Lawrence since they were little and they had to tell Sam for the first time what had happened to their mother. It seemed like their father had been talking for hours when he finally silenced. All three children had eaten four slices of pizza and Aria the fullest she had ever been in her whole life. John let the children work on their project another hour before he figured Markus was getting a little agitated and probably curious as to where Aria had disappeared to.

"All right, let's drive you home little one," John chuckled. Aria took the sweatshirt off and put it on the chair. And that's when John saw the blood on the back of her shirt. Aria swayed slightly but kept standing, headed for her shoes. "Sit down Aria." The preteen looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Why?"

"Because you're bleeding. Dean, medical kit, now," John ordered and Dean bolted into his and Sammy's room.

"I'm fine really," Aria insisted.

"That's not the story the blood on your back is saying," John informed her. "Sammy, get one of your shirts, she'll have to wear that. Aria, where else are you hurt?" Aria was silent. John would surely tell on her and then her dad would beat her more. "Aria, I'm not going to tell Markus and I swear to you he will never lay a hand on you again. Where else are you hurt?"

"Everywhere," Aria answered with fear in her voice. "Don't tell him. Please John! He'll kill me if he knows you know. He said never tell nobody. Not even the cops." Aria seemed so young then.

"I won't tell him and I won't let him hurt you. Aria, I need you to take your shirt off so I can look at your back. Sam, get a towel from the bathroom so she can cover up." Sam did as he was told as Aria worked the shirt off her back. John wanted to punch a wall. Her skin was black and blue. There were multiple slash marks on her skin and even more scars. There were belt marks and whip marks. The blood was coming from five slash marks on her back. The welts from the belt hadn't broken yet. When Sam returned with a towel, Aria covered her chest with it. Then Sam saw her back and he proceeded to lean in front of the garbage can worried he was about to lose his dinner. Dean returned with the medical kit and stared at the girl's back.

"What type of monster does that to a child?" Dean demanded.

"One I'm going to beat the hell out of," John answered as he sat down where Sam had been sitting. "Aria, I'm going to clean these wounds. It's going to sting and burn." Aria nodded and barely flinched at the pain from the peroxide hitting the wounds. "Aria, do you have problems with your ribs?"

"Sometimes."

"Tell me if the pain becomes really bad," John instructed Aria before he started to press on each rib looking for breaks and cracks. Aria stiffened at one push and yelped at the next. That answered John's question. John handed Dean his keys. "We'll need more bandages; I'm going to wrap her ribs up. See what else you can get. Get a hold of Bobby and tell him I'm going to need a fake for the kid."

"Dad you're not thinking," Dean started.

"Dean, do it." Dean left and Sam walked around front to Aria's face. He gingerly takes Aria's hand in his and holds it.

"I'm here," Sam said and Aria looked him in the eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks Sammy." Sam smiled. Aria squeezed his hand as John placed bandages on her wounds. The process was slow. John applied a coating of different creams to help with the bruising and the welts. He then placed the bandages on her cuts. He noticed as he did it that she flinched every time his hand smoothed the bandage. Markus was a dead man. After what Markus went through as a child, he had no right to do this to Aria.

"Aria, can you show me your stomach?" John asks come around to look her in the face. Aria lifted the towel and John examined the bruised skin. Markus wasn't dumb apparently; he didn't cut her stomach up where it would probably show to the teachers at the school. "How bad are your legs?"

"'m fine," Aria muttered. John didn't believe that for a minute. Aria slipped off her jeans and wrapped the towel around her body firmly. John examined the bruised legs. There was bruising on the inside of the thighs. Markus was definitely a dead man. John saw some of the healing slashes and clean those wounds before bandaging the three fresh and opened ones. Aria slipped the jeans back on as John took out a roll of bandages. Sam got out of the chair and John sat down. He put Aria's foot on his jean and cleaned the blood off it. She gripped the chair to keep quiet. John bandaged it up firmly. He did the same with Aria's other foot. Dean and the Impala returned and Dean had rolls of bandages, a shirt about Aria's size, more peroxide and bandages, along with some more pop. He instantly handed the one to kid since her root beer was finished and handed her two pills.

"What are these?" Aria asked him.

"They're for the pain. Getting your ribs wrapped is sometimes really painful, and those feet of yours look really bad," Dean stated. Aria swallowed the two pills followed by a swig of Pepsi.

"Dean, you'll have to help me with her ribs," John said looking at his oldest son. Dean nodded and pulled the chair away from the table so they could pass the bandage from one to the other. Sam helped Aria keep the towel up out of their way as they worked. Multiple times Aria flinched or yelped. Each time was when they neared one of the ribs that John had touched earlier. He was silently thanking his medic training. Securing the last of the bandages, John grabbed the shirt that Dean had bought the kid. It was a simple shirt, black in color, and would effectively hide any blood that happened to seep through. Well, at least it would hide it from anyone that didn't know to look. The kid slipped the shirt on. Aria looked to John.

"What now?" Aria asked.

"Aria, how would you like to never go home again? Get away from your dad? Have a mommy?" John asked.

"Really? You could do that?" Aria asked with eyes wide.

"Yes I can. I know a couple that would love to take you in. All we have to do is grab your things from your house."

"What if Dad tries to stop us?" Aria asked.

"I can handle your father. Do you want to never go back to him again?" John asked.

"I never want to go back there again." John smiled and put a hand on the top of the kid's head.

"Let's go get your stuff, then me and the boys will take you away from here in a few days, okay?" John asked her and Aria hesitated.

"What about school?"

"You never have to go back to school again. The boys will finish up the school year but you don't have to go back," John said. "We'll tell them you're sick. Get you out of school for a few days." Aria beamed.

"Okay!" Aria hugged John, something he wasn't expecting.

"Sammy, you and Aria go out to the Impala and wait. Dean and I will be along in a minute." Sam nodded and helped Aria slip her shoes on and they ran outside and dove in the back seat of the Impala. John looked at his oldest son.

"Dad, you're going to kidnap the girl?" Dean questioned. "What about if the cops come looking for her?"

"They won't. Dean, I don't plan on letting Markus live another day. We burn the house down when we're done getting Aria's things."

"Dad, that's murder!"

"Markus is killing that kid Dean! What do you want me to do?"

"Report him to the cops."

"They won't do jack shit."

"Who are we pawning the kid off on?" Dean demanded as John's phone started ringing.

"I know a retired hunter couple. They have three boys and desperately want a little girl. The wife, Amara, she's a nice woman and can repair the damage Markus has done to the child," John answers. John answers his phone. "Yeah Bobby?"

"I have the kid's new identity made along with all the medical and school data done. What are you doing John?" Bobby asked.

"Getting the kid away from the man doing this to her. Call Amara and Jimmy; let them know that in about two weeks we'll be swinging by. We'll be leaving here in a few days but I'm bringing the kid to your house Bobby. Aria needs some rest and to get some more food in her."

"All right. I don't like it, but I'll do it. Just take care of the kid."

"I'm her godfather Bobby. I'm not stupid." John hung up and Dean gave him a deadpan look. "What?"

"Godfather?"

"Yes, me and Mary were her godparents. Her mother, Anita, was a close friend of Mary's." Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his gun and lighter from behind the chair. John did likewise, along with hauling a gallon of gasoline out to the car with them. Sam had Aria in his arms wrapped up tight in a blanket. The kid looked nervous as hell but she trusted the Winchesters. John eyed Sam, still trying to figure out why the kid was so attached to Sam.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is the first Supernatural fic I've done and I'm still working on it. Hopeful people react okay to it... Um, anyway, yeah I'll update soon, I promise. I love Supernatural, even more than my other fandom. Reviews are appreciated.<em>**


	2. Truth be Told

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I'm just borrowing them.**

**_Chapter 2: Truth be Told_**

* * *

><p>The ride to Aria's place was quiet. Without Aria having to tell him where to go, John pulled into the driveway and started down it at a steady pace, being as quiet as he possibly could. It didn't help them much though, because Markus was waiting on the porch for his daughter. The cocked rifle lay across his lap. Aria gripped Sam tighter.<p>

"Stay in the car kids," John instructed and got out of the car, his pistol in hand. "Hello Markus, you son of a bitch."

"John Winchester. Everybody in Lawrence thinks you're dead," Markus laughed. "Course, I never did. Nah, you Winchesters are oh so stubborn. So are the Campbells. I suppose all hunters are stubborn as hell." John froze up and Markus started laughing harder. "You may have had to discover about the world of supernatural, but Mary grew up in it John." John was suddenly happy none of the children could hear what Markus was saying. Markus crossed the yard.

"You're an evil son of a bitch, you know that?" John growls.

"I know I am. I'm a demon after all." Markus's eyes turned black and he smiled sinisterly. John shot him point blank in the heart and bolted for the trunk.

"Dean, demon!" John barked as John grabbed a bag of salt from the trunk and opened it up. Dean leapt out of the car and shot Markus full of rock salt. John meanwhile was surrounding the whole car with salt to protect Aria and Sam. Aria gripped Sam tighter as Sam pulled out his own gun. He handed a long knife to Aria.

"You use that if he gets through to you," Sam instructed her.

"Okay Sammy. Be careful." Sam climbed out of the car with a salt gun in his hand.

"You're killing Markus, John," the demon taunted.

"How long have you been in his body?" John demanded as he grabbed a shotgun from the trunk.

"Oh, since the night Mary died I suppose. The boss wanted me to keep an eye on you, then you skipped town. But I knew you might try to contact Anita again, so I stuck around. Anita caught on, she knew about hunters and I didn't know she did. She tried to exorcise me. So, I killed her. She left me with that snot nosed little brat. So, I decided to make her life a living hell for kicks. Seems like I succeeded," Markus chuckled looking through the glass at Aria. Aria clutched the knife closer in her hand. It was a good six inches or longer. "I'll get you my pretty."

"Go to hell!" she roared. Aria had put it together. That definitely was not her father.

"Seems like your friends are going to send me there. If they can pin me down long enough to exorcise me that is," he cackled. John nodded to his oldest son who shot the demon again. The demon went down for a time and John pulled Aria from the car.

"Sam, Dean, take her in the house and get what she needs. Now, go," John ordered. Dean picked the twelve-year-old up and carried her into the house. Aria led them to her room and Dean pulled a duffle bag out of her closet. Sam and Aria piled her clothes in there along with anything she may need before Dean shouldered it and Sam grabbed hold of Aria's hand.

They ran back outside just in time to see John fly through the air. Dean shot at the demon but he flashed away and sent Dean flying into a wall. The demon flung his arm out, sending Aria flying into a post of the porch, her body hitting the porch with a resounding thud. She forced herself to her feet and walked toward him. She had to get to Sammy. The edges of her vision seemed black and her body was working robotically. Aria glanced at the knife in her hand as she neared Markus and Sammy. The demon grabbed Sammy by his throat and lifted him in the air. He looked at Aria.

"I'll deal with your scrawny ass in a minute," he growled. He turned away from Aria, the one thing he shouldn't have done. Sam struggled to breathe. Aria watched him try to pull a knife on Marcus. Then, Aria did something that no one expected. Aria raised both hands above her head and drove the knife into Markus's back, severing his spinal cord instantly. He dropped Sam and fell to the ground dead as a doornail. Aria stood there stunned even as black smoke poured out of Markus's mouth and streamed upward. John looked up at that time as Sam pushed himself off the muddy ground. Dean sat up from his place on the porch. They all stared at Aria.

"Nobody messes with Sammy," Aria whispered and Sam took hold of the dirty blonde. Aria cried on his shoulder and the elder Winchesters walked over. Dean took the knife out of Markus's back as the rain stopped pouring. Dean cleaned the knife off on the ground before handing it back to Sam who shoved it in his boot.

"Get her in the car Sammy," John ordered. Sam did just that as Dean hauled the duffle bag to the trunk of the Impala. John pulled the gas can out and went to hand it to Dean. Dean shook his head.

"Easier way this time around Dad," Dean said and motioned to the cigars on the porch. "I think the old stove on and lit cigar will work this time around." John nodded, his son was smart, John would give him that. John hauled Markus's body to his bedroom, lit the cigar, and put it in the ashtray next to the bed. The house was old, one flame and the whole place would catch fire. Dean made sure the pilot light of anything in the house was off before going to the kitchen. The cigar lit, it with some paper under it, the gas would ignite once it became the right mixture. He made sure John was out of the house and turned the gas on high. The old-fashioned stove had to be manually lit. Dean put a kettle of water on the stove and ran out of the house.

John backed the car off a good distance from the house and they waited. The resulting fire bursting out the window surprised none of them. The house was on fire, every inch of it, and nothing would remain. John pulled out of the drive and stopped halfway down the drive. It was dark out and John didn't have the lights running. John took a large rock and heaved it in the air, striking a tree that wanted to fall. The tree fell in the middle of the road and John climbed back in the car. He drove out of the drive and waited until they were a good distance from the drive before turning the headlights on. He glanced in the back seat. Aria was asleep with her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Dean, when we get in the motel room, prep the couch as a bed for Aria."

"Sure Dad."

"Dad, what's going to happen to her now?" Sam asked from the back seat.

"We're going to see Uncle Bobby and then I have a friend that will take care of her," John answered his son. Sam pulled a blanket up from the floor of the Impala and covered Aria with it. Aria was sitting on his lap with her head on his shoulder. They hit a bump and Aria turned her face into Sam's shoulder. She was obviously confused. Nobody could really blame the kid. John pulled the car up in front of the motel room and Dean entered the motel room to get it prepared for the dirty blonde. John walked around to Sam's side of the car as Sam wrapped the blanket around the blonde.

"All right Sam, help me get her into my arms." Sam eased Aria into John's arms and John easily moved her out of the Impala. Sam pulled her duffle bag out of the trunk as John walked into the motel room. Dean set a pillow down along with a blanket over top of that. John eased Aria onto the couch and he pulled the preteen's shoes off. Sam watched as John tucked her underneath the warm blanket.

"Sam, Dean, get some sleep. You have to go to school tomorrow. Sam, take your project in, say that she left her things with you if anyone asks. Do not let anyone know you know she's still alive. That fire should have burned everything enough that they won't fight but a few fragments of Markus's bones. They'll think her bones were destroyed in the fire," John said.

"What about you, Dad?" Dean asked.

"I'll get some sleep in a bit and keep an eye on the kid tomorrow." The boys went to their rooms but John didn't. He sat down in the chair across from the couch and waited. He would stay by the kid's side the whole time if he had to. And he was right to stay by her side. At half past midnight, the soft sound of whimpering woke him up. He opened his eyes and saw Aria curled up in a little ball on her side, clutching her ribs, and crying. Her eyes were half-open in pain. John thought back to the fight.

"Shit." John moved across the room quickly and put his hands on her shoulders. Aria looked up at him as John moved her into a sitting position. "Aria, is it your ribs?"

"They hurt. They burn," she whimpered with tears brimming in her eyes. John glanced at the boys' door when he heard the floor creak. Dean stood there, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, and he looked at John and Aria.

"You all right Aria?" Dean asked.

"I think she broke more ribs," John answered. "I forgot she had been thrown into the porch."

"And those cuts are probably open again too," Dean commented. Dean put his hand where he knew the bandages were and his hand came away with blood on it.

"Aria," John said catching her attention again. She looked up at him with painful eyes. "I need to change your bandages and take care of these ribs again, okay kiddo? I need to take the bandages off I put on earlier."

"Okay."

"Aria, do you think you can stand being taken to a bed? That way we don't have to keep moving you to help with the bandages?" John asked her. Aria nodded and started to get to her feet. That didn't end too well she fell into John. Dean gingerly picked the twelve-year-old up and carried her toward his father's room. Dean set Aria on the edge of the bed as John turned on the light and brought the medical kit. Now they had a less likely chance of waking Sam up too. Dean helped Aria take off her shirt. She didn't bother to hold the shirt to her chest, she was wearing a sports bra in the first place, and she was steadily getting more comfortable with John and Dean. Dean started to unwrap her ribs as John removed the bandages on her cuts. Aria's fists were balled up at the pain. Dean pulled the last round of bandages off her ribs and offered her a hand.

"Just squeeze my hand when it hurts," Dean offered. Aria wrapped her thin fingers around Dean's hand. She squeezed in moderate pain and Dean put his other hand on her leg to offer comfort. He had enough of parental instinct in him from practically raising Sammy. Girls were a little different but nothing he couldn't handle. Dean was slightly surprised when Aria set her head on his shoulder. John was working as fast as he could but the pain still hurt like hell. Dean was contemplating waking Sammy up so he would be her shoulder to cry on but decided against it. John taped on the last bandage at that moment and Aria squeezed his hand tightly know that she wouldn't have that hand when John started to take care of her ribs.

"All right Aria, this is going to hurt probably worse than last time," John told her as he pulled out a fresh wrap from the medical bag. Aria held her arms up as John and Dean started to pass the wrap between them. They were both trying to do it as fast and as gently as they could. But it still didn't help much. She flinched periodically. A few gasps escaped her lips even though she tried to hold them in. John and Dean made eye contact. She was strong willed, her pain tolerance similar to that of a hunter's, but she was still a child. The last round around her ribs, John brushed her spine and she went rigid for a moment, the pain spasm sending her deathly still for a moment.

"Aria?" John questioned. She shook it off.

"I'm fine."

"The hell you are." John pulled the wrap away from the skin and saw the bruising on the kid's spine. It looked pretty painful. "We can't let you lay down on your back, or your sides for that matter."

"I'm awake. I'll watch TV."

"You need sleep," John said. "Dean, grab one of her shirts, the biggest one she has if you can. I don't want to constrict her breathing at all. I'll stay up with her and make sure she doesn't get any more hurt." Dean left the room for a moment and then returned with a large shirt that had to be her father's by the look of it. John smirked, he had given this shirt to Markus years ago, and Markus in turn gave it to his wife. John helped Aria slip on the shirt and picked her up in his strong arms.

"Where are we going?" Aria asked.

"The couch. I'll keep you from hurting your ribs and you can get some sleep," John said. Dean opened the door and John walked straight to the couch and sat down. He used the pillow to support his arm and keep Aria's back from connecting with the furniture. The kid fit on John's lap perfectly, her legs across his and her head resting on his shoulder. He pulled the blanket up over her and turned the TV on low. Dean pulled out a bottle and gave Aria two pills and she swallowed them with water to chase them down.

"Thanks Dean," she said and Dean nodded.

"Night Dad. Holler if you need me." Dean walked into his bedroom and plopped down on the bed. He was asleep within minutes.

"John, why are you so nice to me?" Aria asked him. John looked down at the 12-year-old. She seemed so much younger right now. Maybe it was the pain, maybe it was the fact it was so late at night, or maybe it was the fact that she was a girl and needed just a bit more babying than his boys did, but John's heart warmed and he could have sworn her face was six years old and in serious need of parental comfort.

"Aria, did your parents ever tell you about godparents?"

"No. What are they?" Aria asked pulling the blanket up to her neck. John felt a shiver run down the twelve-year-old. He thought about turning the temperature in the motel room up but decided getting up was a bad idea. He didn't want to jostle the kid's ribs anymore than they already were.

"They're people that parents trust to look after their kids with them. If something happens to the parents, the godparents are supposed to help take care of the kid. See, I knew your mother and father back in Lawrence," John said and Aria's eyes widen.

"You did?"

"Yep. They lived just across the street from us. Your mother, Anita, she was a close friend of my wife's. You were born a few months after Sammy and my wife, her name was Mary, she was there with Anita when she gave birth. I brought your real dad to see you at the hospital. Anita asked us to be your godparents. We knew that if your parents could no longer take care of you then we would." Aria looked at John.

"Will you take care of me now?" Aria asked.

"For a little bit. We're going to go see a man called Bobby and then, I know of some people that would love to have a little girl around. I'll warn you though; you're going to be babied some. They have three older boys," John chuckled and Aria grinned.

"I'd have brothers?"

"Yeah you would. Maybe you should get some sleep kiddo. I'll be here in the morning. I'll watch you while the boys are off at school."

"Okay, Uncle John." John looked soberly at the kid as she snuggled into his shirt. Her face buried into his shoulder and he put a hand on her head. He knew Mary had always wanted a daughter. Truth be told, John had too, but he still didn't want to bring Aria into this life. She was safer with Amara and Jimmy than with him and the boys. John soon fell asleep with the kid on his lap.

"Dad," Dean said coming out of the bedroom at six o'clock in the morning. John looked up at Dean who was dressed for school. "You want me to fix breakfast or take the kid?"

"You sit with her a bit; I'll wake up Sammy and help him cook up some breakfast."

"She stay up long after I went to bed?" Dean asked transferring the sleeping kid to his lap as John stood up.

"A little bit. Wanted to know why I was so nice to her, so I told her about being her godfather. She seemed happy to know that someone gave a damn about her. I'll go wake up Sammy. Oh, you might want to ease her head on your shoulder, she seems pained in any other position." Dean did as his father suggested and John walked into the boys' bedroom. Sam was lying on his stomach still sleeping some. John smirked, half of him wishing he could just let his son sleep for a few more hours and be peaceful. John knelt next to his youngest son and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Hey, Sammy, bud you need to wake up."

"Fi'm more minutes," Sam moaned out tiredly. John chuckled.

"Sammy, you have school today. Only two more days. Come on bud," John chuckled shaking his son's shoulder slightly.

"Pwease Dad," Sam said through the pillow. "Fi'm more minutes."

"Sam, I need help with cooking breakfast. Your brother is taking care of your girlfriend," John teased and jumped back as he got the reaction he expected. Sam was up and wide-awake, and also on the defensive.

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"You sure were cuddly with her yesterday in the Impala." Sam tackled his father playfully and John laughed at his son's feeble attempts. "Get dressed and help me with breakfast. Pancakes." Sam jumped away from his father and started to get dressed. Sometimes he hated the man. Other times, he was just like any other dad. John walked out into the kitchen and mixed the ingredients for Sam. The boys were better cooks than he was, but John could still get everything ready for them.

Sam walked out of his bedroom to see Aria fast asleep on Dean's lap. She looked peaceful and worry-free. He didn't even suspect that there had been an issue last night. He figured she had woken up with a nightmare and John or Dean had sat with her in their lap until she drifted off to sleep. He went to the kitchen and started producing hot pancakes by the batch load. The smell seemed to arouse Aria because Sam heard a soft feminine moan and glanced out of the kitchenette to see her stirring in Dean's arms.

"Hey, Aria, not to fast now," Dean coaxed. Aria opened her eyes and looked up at Dean. "Morning sunshine. How'd you sleep?"

"Good. Thanks Dean. Where's Uncle John?" Dean smirked at the name Aria had given their father.

"Right here sweetheart. Sammy's making breakfast."

"Pancakes," Sam announced bringing a large platter full of pancakes out and setting them down on the table. "Breakfast is served." Dean helped Aria to her feet and steadied her. The kid was still a bit off balanced but she was determined to get to the table on her own power. Sam sat down next to her and shoveled a healthy serving of pancakes onto her plate.

"Eat up," John laughed and all three children dug into their stacks of pancakes. Aria seemed to naturally fit in around the boys, like it was how she was raised. Dean cracked jokes and Aria was giggling while Sam laughed loudly. It was almost as if she had been with them since Mary's death. Thinking back, John remembered one of the "play dates" they had with Sam and Aria when they were infants.

_"Daddy, who's this?" a little Dean asked as he looked down at infant in the playpen in a little basket. _

_"That's Aria, she's Anita's daughter." _

_"She's so small, like Sammy," Dean said and John chuckled. _

_"Yeah, I suppose she is. But she's younger than Sammy. Come on, let's play a little ball with Markus," John said. Dean raced over to where Markus was waiting with a small foam football. Mary and Anita sat down on the porch to watch the infants. They smiled as the two infants blindly touched each other's hands. _

_"They'll be great friends when they get older," Anita chuckled._

_ "Maybe we'll be family in twenty years or so," Mary laughed in return. _

_"I don't want to be a grandfather just yet," John yelled from the yard and both wives burst out laughing. John and his super hearing. _

"Dad, whatcha thinking about?" Sam asked as he saw his dad's distant expression. "You seem a little lost."

"Just remembering a play date you kids had as infants is all," John said.

"Oh. Was it a good memory?" Sam pressed.

"Yeah it was. We played ball with the good Markus. Your mothers, they sat on the porch while watching Sam and Aria sleep in the playpen. I remember they were commenting how you two touched hands. Mary jokingly said we'd be family in twenty years," John said.

"Well, they found each other again," Dean commented and his father rolled his eyes. "Come on Sam. We should get to school. Take your project stuff out to the car." John tossed Dean the keys as Sam took the stuff out to the car. John pulled a book out of his bag and handed it to Aria.

"Why don't you go sit down on the couch and read that?" John suggested. Aria looked at the book. It was a myths and legends book. "Maybe you'll learn something useful."

"Okay, Uncle John!" Aria sped over to the couch and plopped down. John started doing dishes and heard the Impala roar out of the motel lot. His mind turned back to the comment demon Markus had said about Anita and Mary. Anita knew about hunters. Mary's family was full of hunters. That explained some of the things the uncles had said at her funeral. He looked back at their past. That's how Mary's family died, killed by the supernatural. Now that John thought back, there had been a bracelet Mary wore; it had a pentacle on it. He thought back further to when he had bought the Impala. He proceeded to swear loudly. Aria looked at him but quickly went back to reading.

"Damn it Dean. What the hell do you get yourself into in a few years," John muttered. He remembered the man. He wore a brown leather jacket, just like the one John carried. He had dirty blond hair, just like Dean. And he had tried to help Mary. He had convinced him to buy the Impala. John knew his son would be all right, but it still didn't calm his nerves completely.

John didn't hear Aria come up behind him. However, he did notice when she took a towel and started to dry the dishes. John looked down at her while she worked quietly.

"I thought I told you to read."

"I wanted to help. You do a lot of work." John quirked an eyebrow but let the kid keep working. She wanted to help, she could, he wasn't going to stop her. John noticed how the kid was taking shallow breaths. Her ribs must be hurting her again.

"Your ribs hurt again?" John asked.

"Some."

"Want me to take a look at them, maybe readjust the bandages?" John suggested.

"Maybe in a little." She didn't want to stop working. Seemed like the kid wanted to keep busy. Maybe her mind was wandering just like his was. John thought back to last night. She had stood there over her father's body with her hands still in the raised position. The knife was buried deep into his back. A kid shouldn't have that strength. Sure, his boys did but that's because he had trained them to. But she didn't have training. Then that one sentence she had said. _Nobody messes with Sammy._ God, she had sounded like Dean at that moment. John looked down at Aria.

"Aria, you said on Sammy's first day he stuck up for you," John recalled. His attempt to start a conversation was apparently working.

"Yeah. He almost punched a kid for me." John smirked. Sam must have been pretty pissed off for that to happen.

"What's the story?" John asked.

"Nothing special. There's a boy in my grade, Jamie Jackson, he's a dick. He's been trying to get me to kiss him since like second grade. Then last year he found out about my bruises and he started picking on me. I was crying and he shoved me to the ground. Sammy leapt in front of me and told him to leave me alone. Jamie went to hit him but Sam dodged and pulled me from the ground in one movement. Needless to say, Jamie was a little intimidated," Aria chuckled. John smirked as Aria dried the last dish. Aria put the towel up and walked back to the couch with the book in her hands. John turned on the TV without a second thought and wanted to turn it off the next second.

"Twelve year old Aria Smith and her father Markus Smith were discovered dead in their home this morning after a house fire started. Authorities speculate that Aria was sleeping when her father's lit cigar ignited a gas leak in the house. Only fragments of their remains were found. A vigil will be held for them on Friday at Founder's Park." John changed the channel to music the second he got the remote to function properly. Aria had stopped reading next to him. Tears streamed down her face.

"Uncle John, I killed my dad," Aria choked out and looked up at John. "I killed him!"

"No honey, you didn't kill him," John insisted and put his hands on her knees. "You killed a man that looked like your father. He wasn't him. He never has been, not since you were a baby."

"I killed a person."

"You killed a demon." Aria cried loudly and John wrapped the child in his arms again. She was distraught and obviously confused.

"Uncle John, I don't even know how I did it. I just felt this presence in me and I couldn't control my body. I had to help Sammy. How did I do it? I shouldn't have that strength." John didn't answer the child. He didn't know either.

"Aria, was your mom cremated?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have anything of hers?" John pried and Aria pointed to the bracelet on her wrist. John saw the spot of blood. John had little doubt that Anita was at rest now. She had stuck around to protect her daughter. At least, that's what John hoped had happened. John held Aria close for half an hour until she stopped crying. John separated from Aria and looked her in the face.

"Why don't I help you get these bandages off and you can go take a shower?" John offered. Aria nodded and lifted her shirt off. John peeled the gauze bandages off Aria and removed the wrap from her ribs. She kissed his cheek before running off with her clothes to the bathroom. John heard the water start running and put his head in his hands. Bobby chose that moment to call.

"Hello Bobby," John said answering the phone.

"John Winchester, what have you done?" Amara demanded and John flinched. Apparently, Amara had marched down to Bobby's after talking to him.

"What do you mean Amara?" John asked.

"Where did you suddenly find a little girl that needed to be taken care of?" Amara demanded.

"I found my goddaughter, Amara. Her father was possessed by a demon and abusing her. He died in the struggle. People around here think she's dead," John explained. "I already covered out tracks."

"What else aren't you telling us John?" Bobby demanded. John now guessed he was on speakerphone. Great.

"Aria's mom was following her around I think. Markus had Sammy by the throat; neither Dean nor I could help him. Aria should have been down for the count with those broken ribs but she got up. Sam had given her a knife and she severed Markus's spinal cord and hit his heart. There's not a way in hell she had that strength on her own. I think Anita gave her a helping hand because Aria wanted to protect Sam," John explained. "The kid's pretty broken up about it."

"That's understandable John! How long until you get here?" Amara demanded.

"Two days or so. The boys have to finish school tomorrow and then we'll leave the day after. Aria's in pain, several broken ribs and knife wounds. She's mending Amara so this will be a slow process. She needs some TLC at Bobby's before you can take her home," John stated.

"All right John. I'll tell Jimmy and the boys to expect a twelve year old," Amara said and John heard her storm away.

"A warning would have been nice Bobby."

"She took the phone from me."

"I doubt that. Listen, the kid is having issues sleeping with her ribs, any suggestions?" John inquired.

"Put blankets instead of pillows behind her back and keep her in a semi sitting up position. That should help. How'd she sleep last night?"

"Uh, she started on her back, until she woke up crying. I checked her ribs and she hurt more than she had originally. I suppose that would happen when you're launched into a porch post. Then she slept in my lap most of the night and in Dean's lap for a little this morning."

"John, you're getting soft," Bobby commented.

"She's a girl, Bobby. I can't be as strict with her as I am with the boys. She needs someone to trust right now, not a drill sergeant," John snapped.

"I know she does. Where's the kid now?" Bobby asked.

"Showering. I'll rewrap her ribs and puts some more bandages on her when she gets back out here."

"All right John. I'll get some rooms cleaned up. See you in a few days. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks Bobby." John hung up the phone just as the shower turned off. He could hear her breathing shallowly and had no doubt she was in pain. Water could do that to wounds after all. After a few minutes, Aria came back out wearing jeans and her sports bra. John had pulled out the medical supplies he needed while she redressed. Her short hair he now saw had likely been cut by a knife. It was ragged and shaggy, like the hair had been sheered away.

"So how bad was the shower?" John asked her.

"It stung."

"Figured. Take a seat. You can help me today if you want," John offered motioning to the bandages for her ribs.

"Okay, Uncle John!" she said happily. Aria seemed to take comfort in the fact that John's view of her hadn't changed because of the previous night. John applies taped gauze to her healing cuts. The bleeding had stopped so John might not have to put any on the wounds in a day or two. She barely flinched today; John figured it was the pain medication that Dean had given her. John unrolled the bandage and had Aria hold the one side in place as he started to wrap up her ribs. She'd pull the bandage around her front and hand it to John in turn. She was a real trooper today.

"On a scale of one to ten, how's the pain?" John asked her.

"Well, if one is the low number about a three or four," Aria answered.

"You sure?" John questioned and Aria nodded. "All right, if you say so. In a few hours I'll give you some more of those pills Dean picked you up."

"Uncle John, can I take another nap? I'm still tired."

"Sure Aria. Let me help you with your shirt first." John helped her slip on the shirt and she ended up setting her tired head on his shoulder. John smiled as he situated some blankets on the couch and laid her down again. He pulled the lightest weight one up around her and she drifted off to sleep. The kid was sure tired. At lunch, John sat at the kitchen table playing cards. Aria woke up about then and walked over to see the solitaire deck out in front of him. She grabbed one line of cards, moved it over, pulled the top card out of his hand, and set it down.

"Thanks for the help," John chuckled.

"I'm good at card games." Aria walked into the kitchen and fished out the makings of a sandwich. "You want me to make you lunch?" Aria asked him.

"Let me fix ours for us. What type of sandwich do you want?" John asked taking the supplies from the twelve-year-old.

"Ham and cheese." John put together the sandwich and Aria pointed at a bag of chips. He poured the chips out on the paper plate and handed her the plate. She went to the kitchen table and started eating quietly. John fixed his sandwich and grabbed Aria's unfinished Pepsi from the fridge and another cup of coffee for himself. Seemed like he was living off the stuff right now. Aria took the bottle from him without any fuss and John smiled. She was getting used to having more freedom already.

"Uncle John, what was my mom like?" Aria asked. John smirked as he remembered the dirty blonde that Mary had been friends with for as long as he could remember.

"She was innocent, like you. I'm sure if I had a picture of her from when she was younger the two of you could pass for twins. I remember one time my wife thought she had gone into labor. Your mom rushed over to help. Calmed her down until I could get there. No matter what your mother was doing, she would come over to help my Mary with anything. She helped Mary with Dean and Sam before she had you. Then Mary helped your mother with you. You and Sammy were friends back then. We used to tease that the two of you would end up marrying," John chuckled.

"Maybe that's why Sammy and me get along so much."

"Maybe." John smirked at Aria's finished plate. He took care of it for her and she went back to reading her book from earlier. John looked over to see Aria nodding off with the book in her hands. John walked over and took the book from her hands, book marking it, and set it down within arm's reach. Aria looked tiredly up at him as he plopped down next to her and went to pull the blanket up over her.

"Uncle John, can I sit on your lap again?" John smirked. This was the type of thing he had wished he could have given the boys growing up. He had really screwed up with his boys.

"Yeah. Sure kiddo. Maybe we can find something funny on TV." John pulled the preteen onto his lap and pulled the blankets over them. John kicked the TV onto the channel he knew there were cartoons on. He saw Sammy watch the channel a few times. Aria giggled as the roadrunner tricked the coyote and the coyote fell off a cliff. It wasn't long before the kid was asleep again. John didn't question the amount of sleep she needed. He had no doubt she was catching up from months of little sleep.

The motel room door opened a little past three o'clock to reveal an impatient Dean and an agitated Sam. They both froze at the sight of the sleeping preteen on John's lap.

"What has gotten into you lately?" Dean questioned after a moment of silence.

"She was tired Dean. I screwed up with you boys. I'm not going to screw up with her. She needs a shoulder to cry on and a parental figure. I feel just a little bit guilty, I should have been able to protect her mother, and I didn't," John muttered.

"It's okay Dad. I understand. Dean's just jealous," Sam joked and Dean messed with his brother's hair.

"What's wrong with you two?" John questioned.

"Just the stupidity of the school system. They think we needed counselor's today," Dean answered. "I came really close from punching one that wouldn't let me leave. And that was after all my exams for today were done."

"They tried to get me to sit in the counselor's office all day and explain to me what happened! I wanted to throttle them. And then I found out I won't be giving my presentation. The teacher just took the board because we finished it. Said that I was 'distraught and shouldn't do it without my partner.'" John knew his youngest pretty well, and for Sam to this pissed off, it wasn't good.

"Just one more day boys. One more at school and we leave the next day. I promise."

"I can't wait to put this town in the rearview mirror," Sam growled and sat down at the kitchen table with his head to the table. Dean and John exchanged a look. That comment was definitely not like Sammy. He was always the one that wanted to stay at one school. John wished it was Wednesday already, so they could leave.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Like I said, first Supernatural fic I've put up. And I have some positive reviews from the first chapter, so thanks to those who reviewed. Hopefully an update soon. It's a short story, hopefully. Um, what was I going to mention... Oh yeah, sorry if John or the boys seem OOC. I think they would be different around a girl, especially one that went through that. And I don't know why I made Markus a demon, just felt right, like a little something to throw in there. And I figured John probably found out about Mary's family before he died. I mean, he's a well known hunter and someone that knows the Campbells didn't tell him? Yeah, right. And then I remembered how Ruby said that all of Mary's friends were killed of, so there went one. Um, please reviews, they are appreciated. I gauge how I'm doing by reviews. <em>**


	3. Uncle Bobby and Amara

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I'm just borrowing them.**

**_Chapter 2: Uncle Bobby and Amara_**

* * *

><p>It was time to leave. Sam gladly threw everything into the trunk of the car. Dean came out of the motel room with Aria between him and the car. They knew no one could see Aria if this little disappearing trick was going to work. Aria climbed into the back of the Impala with the darkness of morning cloaking her from view. Sam climbed in behind her and handed her the to-go breakfast he had fixed up that morning. She smiled at him and they pulled the blankets up from the floor. It was early morning, only about four in the morning. John Winchester came back from the main office as Dean closed the room door. He and Sam had triple checked the room for anything they might have forgotten while John turned in their key.<p>

"Let's go," John said as he opened the driver side door of the car. Dean slipped in the front seat with him. John let the Impala roar to life and steered toward the road. He was happy to be leaving this town behind. He was pretty damn sure the kids felt the same way. Hillsboro, Kansas was almost an eight-hour drive to Sioux Falls, South Dakota if you accounted for pit stops and traffic. Dean turned the radio on about a mile down the road and the sounds of rock filled the car, way too early in the morning.

"Why don't you kids get some sleep after you finish eating? It's a long drive after all," John said as he noticed Dean yawn softly from the seat next to him. It had been over a half hour since they had pulled out of the motel.

"I think it's a little too late for that Dad," Dean said and pointed to the back of the car. John glanced in the review mirror to see Sam with one arm around Aria and her head resting on his shoulder. Sam's head was angled down toward her and the blanket pulled up around both of their necks. John started chuckling.

"Those two are naturally attracted to each other," John chuckled.

"I know they are. I'm going to get forty winks, Dad. Wake me when you want me to drive," Dean said before sitting back and pulling his jacket around close to his chest. He wanted to sleep a good ten hours, he was tired and he didn't know why, but Dean also knew he had to take a turn driving too. He had to be well rested if he was going to drive in a couple of hours.

John found it oddly peaceful just driving down the road. The boys weren't arguing. Sam wasn't complaining about leaving another town. Things were just peaceful. John was wide-awake; he had surprisingly gotten enough sleep last night. Even with the twenty times that he got up in the night to check on the kids. John knew the kids needed their sleep, so he would keep driving until Dean woke up on his own. Dean needed the sleep; he was still a growing boy after all.

John thought back to his sweet wife Mary. She would throttle him if she had known what he did to the kids. Hell, he was pissed about what he had done. He shouldn't have raised the kids like that. They had deserved a childhood. But he wanted to protect the kids too! How could he protect the kids if they were away from him? He glanced at his youngest child. Sam seemed younger when he was asleep. He supposed most people did. He knew the boys were still young, but right now, how young they were became apparent to John. He sighed and changed the thoughts in his minds. He didn't want to start crying while driving, that's about the last thing they needed right now.

Hours later, Dean noticed the Impala slowing down. He heard his dad cuss and opened his eyes up to see what the problem was. He looked ahead and he swore loudly.

"Can't we catch a break?" Dean growled.

"Apparently not," John answered. "Sammy, Aria, wake up." The two twelve year olds woke up and looked around.

"What's going on Dad?" Sam asked.

"We got a mandatory road stop. Dean, turn on CB, we might hear something from the truck driver up the road." Dean turned on the CB radio and then turned on the police radio.

"No sign of the missing woman and children," a policeman said over the radio.

"Shit," Dean growled. This was just fucking great.

"What's our story?" Sam asked John concerned.

"Family trip," John answered curtly. That didn't give them much for details. They pulled up next to the patrolman and he leaned into the open window.

"Good day sir," he said and John smiled softly. "We're looking for a young woman, about 28. She's traveling with some children, three to be exact. A fourteen year old, a twelve year old, and an eleven year old. Do you mind if I ask you about the children in your car with you?"

"These are my kids."

"Daddy, how far are we from Uncle Bobby's house?" Aria's soft voice asked from the back seat. Her face was turned into Sammy's shoulder.

"Not too long baby. Go back to sleep."

"Are you tired sweetheart?" the patrolman asked Aria and she nodded.

"I want to see my uncle."

"How old is she?" the patrolman asked John as Aria snuggled back into Sam's shoulder.

"Her and her brother are twelve. We've been driving for a couple of days. Aria's a little anxious to get out and run around for a couple of hours," John answered.

"Sir, we're looking for two male teenagers and a female. I must ask your eldest if he has any IDs on him," the patrolman said. Dean pulled out his wallet and pulled out his driver's license. He handed it to the patrolman and the patrolman nodded approving the license. "All right sir. Thank you for understanding. You can continue. Drive safely. Have a good day." The patrolman walked away from the vehicle and John accelerated slowly. John smirked as Aria straightened up in the back seat.

"Did I do good Uncle John?" Aria asked.

"Just perfect sweetheart. You're a natural."

"We're lucky we kept her on the side where they couldn't see her shiner," Dean muttered. "I was scared when he asked for my license. Jesus, hope the other kids and the women are all right."

"So do I." Sam looked at clock.

"How far are we from Bobby's?" Sam asked.

"Just have to go through Sioux Falls and we'll be there," John answered. "I called Bobby a while ago. He and Amara will have lunch ready for us when we get there."

"Amara, isn't that who Aria's going with?" Dean asked.

"Yeah it is. She drove down to Bobby's and I got an earful from both of them," John chuckled.

"I get to meet her?" Aria asked excitedly.

"Yeah. We'll be there soon, promise." Aria was practically bouncing in her seat. Sam laughed at her antics. Dean looked at his dad.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Dean asked him. "I could have driven a while."

"You were tired. I thought you could use the sleep," John answered.

"Who are you and what have you done with my dad?" Dean said jokingly.

"What?"

"You're not acting like you Dad," Dean pointed out.

"I'm just in a good mood, son." Dean decided to not press the issue any further. Dean knew that this phase wouldn't last too long. It just surfaced because there was a little girl around to take care of. Dean thought back to the last time he had really seen his dad get this openly protective. The thing that came to mind clearly was the shtriga incident. Dean's stomach turned sour at the thought. He had nearly gotten his brother killed that night. And John had shown up protective that night and took Sammy in his arms like he did with Dean when Mary died. Dean silently wished he could see more of this side of his dad.

"We're here," John said as he drove the Impala under the sign that said "Singer Auto Salvage" in a mixture of colors and metals. Dean and Sam felt at home, Bobby's house was one of those places that they felt they had a place to stay when they needed a place. Aria stared around at all of the vehicles in the yard. Bobby's wrecker sat out front the house, his dog on top of its hood. Parked next to it was a black Ford truck that could sit three people in the front seat.

"Looks like Amara's ticked," Dean commented and pointed to the car door set up as a target with multiple holes through the metal. The screen door of the house opened and Bobby walked down the stairs toward them as the four of them climbed out of the car. Aria tried to take her bag from the back of the car but John picked it up from over her shoulder.

"Uncle John!" Aria complained.

"Your ribs are still healing."

"But I feel okay!" Aria insisted.

"The hell you do. I just gave you enough pain medication in your breakfast," Dean informed her.

"You spiked my food!" Aria accused.

"You wouldn't take the damn pills."

"My God! John, are you sure she ain't your long lost kid or something? She acts just like a Winchester," Bobby stated. Aria rolled her eyes as Sam shouldered his bag and John grabbed his bag and carried it over his shoulder with Aria's bag in hand. The screen door kicked open and John jumped. Aria took her chance and snagged the bag. She bolted with the duffle bag in hand and up the stairs. She turned around as she set her bag down.

"Aria, I swear," John growled. Then John saw her face and grabbed the medical kit from the trunk. "Dean, catch her." Dean dropped the bag instantly. Dean bolted up the stairs as Amara came out. Dean caught Aria before she fell.

"That would be why Dad told you not to do that," Dean said in a tone that told Aria she would get an earful from Dean when they were alone.

"Pills, please," Aria groaned out. She had breathed in too deeply and shouldn't have been running. Her ribs burned like someone set fire to them. Aria leaned into Dean as his arm went under her knees.

"Easy. I'll get you the pills in a few minutes. Wrap an arm around my neck." Aria did and he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. Dean picked her up easily, the blonde still hadn't gained too much weight yet so it was still easy. Aria's chest expanded greatly as pain came from her ribs. "Aria. Easy, okay. Amara, hold the door please."

"I was stupid," Aria muttered into Dean's shirt as he carried her into the house.

"Pretty much," Dean chuckled. Aria smirked at him and he set her down on the couch. John tossed him the medical kit and he pulled out the pills Aria needed.

"How many ribs did she break?" Amara asked. John and Dean exchanged glances as Aria downed the pills and Bobby came in with Sam and the rest of the gear.

"Well, some are bruised, some are broken, and some are probably fractured. She kind of got thrown into a porch post so that probably didn't help her," Dean said. Aria leaned her head against the couch.

"John, maybe we should look at her ribs. I'm pretty good at taking care of broken ribs," Amara offered.

"Dean, why don't you and Amara go upstairs to a bedroom and take care of the ribs. We'll have the sleeping arrangements and lunch settled by then," John said.

"You think you can walk now?" Dean asked Aria. Aria nodded and Dean steadied her as she headed for the stairs. Amara led the way up the stairs and the two kids followed behind him. Amara opened a bedroom door and Aria plopped down on the first bed in the room. Amara sat down next to her as Dean opened up the medical kit.

"You're little Aria?" Amara asked looking at her.

"Yes ma'am. Are you Amara? The woman Uncle John said is going to take care of me now?" Aria asked. Amara smiled. The kid seemed too innocent.

"Yeah, I am. You want me to help you with your shirt?" Aria shook her head and pulled the shirt up over her head. Amara stared at the healing body that was revealed. Dean noticed her stare and smirked.

"Yeah, I know it's a little surprising that such an innocent girl could be so hurt," Dean said as he pulled at the wrap. "Tell me if I hit anything tender Aria." Aria knew the drill; she knew it better than she should have. Amara stared at Aria's back as Dean revealed fading bruises and cuts.

"Aria, how long have you been abused like this?" Amara asked.

"Years." Amara hid a shiver. She had seen things since she was a hunter, but this was heartbreaking. Amara moved behind the twelve-year-old and gently put her hand to the girl's back. Amara was half worried she would cause the girl intense pain from the simplest touch. Aria's hand grabbed Dean's hand. He was her security blanket in a way.

"Tell me if it hurts too much," Amara said to Aria. Aria nodded, she knew the drill already. Amara gently examined each ribs with touch and with eyes. The girl was so thin you could see half of her ribs already. Aria stiffened a few times and squeezed Dean's hand. His hand rested on her shoulder and he squeezed her shoulder. Dean was used to playing the big brother; it was a natural thing for him to do. Amara finished her examination of Aria's ribs and patted the girl's shoulder.

"How they look Mrs. Justice? Dean asked Amara.

"Quite well, Dean. And please, call me Amara. Same goes for you Aria," Amara chuckled.

"Yes ma'am."

"Let's get these wrapped back up," Dean said and pulled the fresh wrap out. Aria barely flinched as they wrapped her ribs again. Dean smiled as Aria did everything the exact way she was supposed to. Dean handed her the discarded shirt and she slipped it on easily. Dean picked her up in his arms, her arms around his neck.

"Dean, I can walk you know," Aria teased.

"Not caring right now," Dean said back. "I only have a few days left with you around; I'm going to enjoy them." Aria smirked and Amara laughed.

"You two could be siblings," Amara commented.

"Feels like we are at times," Dean said setting Aria down on her feet. "I hope this taught you a lesson."

"Yeah, when you have injured ribs, no running or anything that's going to cause your ribs pain," Aria said.

"No, listen to Dad."

"That too," Aria giggled and Dean roughed up her hair.

"Let's go get lunch." Amara watched as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen. John and Bobby were setting food out on the table and there was a disarray of chairs in the room. Far too many chairs for Bobby's small table but they'd manage.

"Who are your ribs Aria?" John asked looking at the blonde.

"Amara said they are quite well. I don't know what that means. Dean has me on so much medication right now, I barely feel a thing," Aria confessed and took a seat next to Sam. Aria smiled at Dean who roughed up her hair again. He picked up his plate from the table and leaned against the wall as he watched his brother and Aria eat their lunch. John picked up one of the plates and handed it to Amara who took the plate from John with slight hesitation. Bobby motioned Dean to sit down at the table but he shook his head. Bobby shrugged and sat down instead. John and Amara took the two seats leaning against the countertop.

"How many days you all staying here?" Bobby asked.

"Two or three," John answered.

"With her ribs, I'd say three," Amara said.

"Thanks to you idjits, I'm going to run into town. Need supplies for this many people," Bobby said.

"I'll go with you Bobby. Least I can do," Amara volunteered. Bobby nodded and everyone knew that meant he accepted her coming with them.

"How am I going to keep the kids busy?" John questioned. The dog barked out on the porch and everyone looked up. Bobby cocked a shotgun, Sam pulled a knife, Dean had his pistol halfway out the back of his pants, John had a pistol in hand while Amara grabbed a large knife from the kitchen. Bobby pulled one out of the drawer and held it out to Aria. She pulled one out of sleeve.

"Sammy gave it to me."

"Kids, living room." The three of them went straight to the living room like John ordered while the adults went toward the door. None of them were expecting visitors. Bobby opened the door slowly and peered out of the door.

"Who are you?" Bobby demanded.

"Daniel Justice," the teenager at the door answered. "My mother here?"

"Daniel, I could throttle you!" Amara roared and put the knife down. "It's all right. It's my idiot son." Aria put the knife back in the sheath she was wearing inside her sleeve. Before they got here, she did have it on her leg. But when Dean had picked her up, she took the change to change its position without Amara being none the wiser. Dean knew about the knife too. He had given her the sheath to put it in.

Sammy placed his knife back in its sheath as Dean put his pistol away. Both boys were surprised by the new arrival. Bobby let the hammer down on the shotgun, no need to shoot anybody today. John put the pistol away. Bobby opened the door wider to let the teenager in. The three kids walked out to see him with a backpack in hand.

"Daniel, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I had to come see you," Daniel said. "If you think I was waiting at home for you to show up, you're crazy. Where's my new baby sis?" Amara moved out of the way and allowed Daniel to see Aria. Daniel eyed the preteen in front of him.

"I'm Aria," she said and Daniel walked forward. Amara splashed him with holy water on the way through. He glared at her and pulled out a silver knife of his own. He nicked his own skin and the adults nodded in approval. Daniel held out his hand to Aria.

"Daniel, but you can call me Dan or Danny. Pleasure to meet you Aria." Aria took his hand and shook it firmly. "For a kid with little muscle, you sure have a strong grip." The boys laughed and Daniel looked at Sam and Dean. "You must be the Winchester boys."

"Yeah. I'm Dean and this is my little brother Sammy," Dean said shaking hands with Daniel.

"Call me Sam," Sam growled when he took turns shaking his hand. Dan put his bag next to the door and looked around. Aria looked at her "older brother" with wide eyes. He had dirty blonde hair too and a sweet face. Aria glanced at Amara. She had dirty blonde hair too.

"Kids, why don't you go practice with knives or something out back?" Amara suggested.

"Dad, can I get in a little pistol practice?" Dean asked.

"Sure son."

"There's some ole glass bottles in the shed," Bobby said.

"Daniel, let your sister have a run with that gun of yours. If she's going to live around our place, she needs to pick up how to use a gun at least. Better safe than sorry," Amara chuckled.

"Sure, I'll teach her how to out shoot Johnny too. You got a knife Aria?" Daniel asked her. Aria reached inside her sleeve and revealed the knife hidden within. "Nice. Come on. Let's go have a little fun." The four kids walked out of the house. Dean made sure everyone walked that way Aria wouldn't feel the need to run. Dean and Sam went to the shed and found targets, an old cardboard box with a target on it, and a few dozen old glass bottles. Sam didn't feel like practicing, but he'd watch. Daniel pulled a pistol out of his belt and removed the magazine.

"Now, I want you to have a nice firm grip on this when it goes off," Daniel said handing the pistol to Aria. He kept the magazine in his hand. He showed her the regular two-handed position to hold the pistol and showed her how to sight in the target. Dean and Sam watched from their spot on an old junk car. "There are seven rounds in this magazine and I removed the one in the chamber so you only have seven rounds." Daniel handed the magazine to Aria. She studied it a moment before putting it into the Colt 1911. She clicked the safety off, something Daniel had showed her while telling her how to hold the gun. She leveled the gun with a target and pulled the target. The bottle shattered and she readjusted her aim and shot the next target. She proceeded to empty the whole magazine. She removed the magazine and held the pistol and magazine out to Daniel.

"Shoots a little to the left," she stated before going over to Dean and Sam.

"How the hell did you know how to shoot a gun?" Dean demanded.

"There was an old man down the street when I was little. He figured out what happened at home. He taught me how to shoot an old revolver. They shoot a little different from Daniel's gun so I let him talk. The old man said if I ever had to take care of Markus that I should know how to." Dean muttered something to the effect of _why the hell didn't you_, but Aria let it slide.

"I got shown up by a twelve-year-old," Daniel stated dumbly. Then he smiled broadly. "Things at my house are about to become a lot more interesting. What you say little sis, what to try throwing that knife of yours around?" Aria smiled broadly.

"You'll have to teach me how to throw it right. Sam and Dean taught me a few basics about grip while Uncle John was out last night," Aria said and Daniel smirked.

"I'm going to do a little target practice before you two start throwing knives," Dean said and pulled out his chromed Colt 1911 with ivory grips. Dean walked up to the place Aria had been standing at. Dean leveled the gun and proceeded to shoot eight targets. Unlike the 1911 that Daniel had give Aria, Dean had a round in the chamber plus seven in the magazine. Sam smirked at his brother's skills. Between shots, Daniel gave Aria a little talk about how to throw a knife. He pulled out two, one from each boot and told her to keep her knife out. When Dean was done shooting, Aria went over to the spot where they had the paper target lined up. She balanced the knife in her hand like Daniel said to do and threw it. She hit the last ring of the target.

"Not bad for your first time," Daniel chuckled.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Aria questioned.

"No I'm not. Actually, I missed the target completely the first time I threw a knife. You can ask my mom." Daniel looked to Dean and Sam. "You boys know how to throw knives. How'd you do your first time?"

"I missed the target five times before I hit it," Dean chuckled. "I've always been better with firearms."

"I hit it on my first throw, right in the area Aria did," Sam said. "I'm the brother better with knives." Daniel and Dean rolled their eyes. Daniel handed her the second knife and nodded to her. She took a deep breath and threw the knife again, halfway up the target. Daniel handed her the next knife and she hit the bull's eye.

"You're a quick learner," Daniel chuckled.

"I'd hate to see what she could do with a shotgun or a rifle in a few years," Dean laughed. Aria retrieved the knives and handed the two back to Daniel. They heard footsteps coming toward them and looked toward the house. John was walking around with a bow and five arrows.

"You've been watching haven't you?" Dean asked.

"Couldn't help it." Dean rolled his eyes and John handed the bow to Aria after she slipped the knife back into the sheath. "See if you can pull back the string on that." Aria struggled to do so, but managed it luckily. She let the line back in and looked up at John. "That's what I thought. Let's see how you do with a bow." John handed her an arrow and instructed her on how to aim. Sam and Dean started chuckling as Aria pulled back the bow and aimed down range. She hit the post holding the target up this time.

"Looks like you'll need practice on this one kiddo," Daniel chuckled.

"I ain't got much for muscles," Aria snapped at him and the Winchester boys started laughing hard. John handed her another arrow and she shot at the target, hitting just below the paper. It slowly went. John helped her learn the sight with Daniel's help. Aria' arm was worn out by the time she hit the bottom ring of the target.

"John, let her rest," Amara called from the corner of the house. "Dinner's ready kids. Come on in the house." John and Daniel retrieved the arrows while Aria carried the bow back to the house. Dean and Sam walked behind her.

"You're good," Dean chuckled.

"I'm learning," Aria countered. Sam and Aria exchanged looks. They smiled at each other. There was a connection there that no one could understand.

"How'd it go?" Bobby asked them the second they came through the door.

"She can shoot a pistol almost as good as Dean," Sam said before Dean tried to grab him. Dean was stopped by Bobby who held the teenager back using one arm. Aria giggled at the boys and went into the kitchen following Sam. Their dinner consisted of hamburgers and chips.

"What's your family like?" Aria asked Daniel over the dinner table.

"Well, you're part of it now Aria. I'm your oldest brother and I'll be 18 come this August. Johnny is 15 and a royal pain in the butt if you ask me. But he's a good shooter and a smart kid. Cameron is 13. Cameron is a really smart kid. He's good a researching and at playing with knives. Our dad, Jimmy, is a really nice guy. He takes us out on fun outings when he can," Daniel told her.

"What about me?" Amara demanded.

"She's met you." Amara glared at her oldest son but dropped the subject. Daniel turned back to Aria. "Our school is really nice. They don't ask questions if you're gone a lot. There are some other hunter families there and a few of the teachers know about hunters so we don't have to worry about it. They just falsify the records. And the Sherriff is a hunter too! Then down the road there's a dirt bike track. We have a ranch house and horses. I can teach you how to ride if you want," Daniel offered.

"Really?"

"Sure we can. John, why don't you and the boys come up and visit us this summer?" Amara suggested looking at the boys.

"Please Dad?" Sam begged looking at his father.

"We'll try. I know you boys want to," John said and they both looked a little defeated. "How about in August, around Daniel's birthday? Go up there then." The boys smiled hopefully. Amara and John looked at each other and Amara gave him a look that read '_screw this up John and I'll come after the boys myself'_ and then looked back to the kids. Daniel kept telling them about the ranch for what seemed like hours. Aria listened along to every word. She soaked it all in.

"All right kids. I think it's about time that ya'll went to bed," Bobby said. The kids were sharing a bedroom upstairs, there were three mats on the floor and a small mattress in the corner of the room.

"Night kids," Amara said as she watched them climb the steps. Aria, the last one up the steps, looked back at Amara.

"Night Mom." Aria followed Daniel up the stairs while Amara stood there shocked. John placed a hand on her shoulder and Amara came back to reality.

"She called me Uncle John the first night. She trusts me so she trusts you. She's never had a mom, Amara. You're the first one she's ever had." Amara put her hand to her mouth.

"I'm never going to let something happen to that kid as long as I can. John, I was serious about you coming up to the ranch. The boys need some fun."

"I know, Amara. Go get some sleep." Amara went upstairs while John talked to Bobby for a while longer. John headed upstairs and decided to check in on the kids. He found Dean sitting against the wall with Aria on his lap, her back on his chest. John hadn't thought about the whole "it hurts to lie down" thing. Apparently, Dean had and took it upon himself to take care of her. Sam was on the mattress and Daniel was on the mattress next to Dean. Dean opened his eyes and looked at John.

"Hey Dad."

"I forgot about her ribs."

"I know. I told her I'd get blankets for the mattress but she told Sammy to take the bed and she's sleep against the corner. I told her to sit on my lap and this happened. Daniel offered to take care of her but I wanted to."

"You're a good big brother Dean. Night son." Dean nodded and closed his eyes. John went to his bed and lied down. He needed forty winks himself. In the morning, he and Amara went to wake the kids up. They opened the door and smirked.

"That is too cute," Amara chuckled.

"Let them sleep for a while," John insisted. Dean was sleeping against the wall; Sam curled up next to him and against the wall. Daniel sat against the wall next to Dean. Amara was sitting on both of their laps, her head rolled back between their shoulders. Amara crept into the room and pulled the blankets up over the more. The moment was touching. Then John pulled out a camera and turned off the flash. He took pictures and left the room with Amara.

"I want copies of those pictures," Amara stated.

"Blackmail?" John guessed.

"I can get Daniel to do anything with that picture hanging over his head." John chuckled and the two parents went downstairs to get coffee.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The boys are still OCC, sorry. I can't help it. Um, let's see here other things I wanted to mention. Ah, yes, there will likely only be one more chapter to this story. As I said, short story. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to come up with names for the Justice boys. I've already had ideas for a sequel coming up in my head. Like if they were a lot older, sometime in like season 7 or more I guess. I don't know exactly how I'd work that out but whatever. Ideas? Thoughts? Let me know! PM or reviews would be nice!<em>**

**_(PS: I just got yelled at because I ate a whole bag of Pixie Sticks in less than and hour.)_**


	4. Until Next Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I'm just borrowing them.**

**_Chapter 4: Until Next Time_**

* * *

><p>Aria was having a peaceful dream.<p>

_"Dean," Aria laughed and hugged the man. He wasn't the same teenager he had been the last time she saw him. "It's good to see you Dean." _

_"You too Aria." Aria turned to the taller man. He had long brown hair and Aria smiled at him. _

_"Sammy, boy, you grew up," she chuckled. _

_"So did you, Aria," Sam said. He crossed the space between them and hugged her tightly. Aria hid her face in Sam's chest, remember all the good times they had had in the short time she had been with them. _

_"Dean, man is it good to see you," a guy older than Aria said. _

_"Daniel, man, you aged well," Dean laughed and shook hands with Daniel. "Been too long." _

_"So, should we start making wedding plans for those two yet?" Daniel asked and pointed to Sam and Aria. Dean smirked. _

_"Probably." _

_"Oh, shut up," Aria snapped and Sam picked her up, twirling her around in the air. _

_"Dad always said we were close." Aria smiled and kissed the older Sam. _

Then the dream was over. Aria woke up, trying to shake off the dream. She opened her eyes to see Sam curled up next to her and Dean next to him. She leaned her head deeper into Daniel's shoulder. Her brother had his arms around her stomach protectively. Sam's hand was entwined in hers. She'd miss this. Today was the day to leave. The door to the bedroom opened and the boys woke up silently. John stood in the doorway waiting.

"Time to get up kids," John said. They all nodded and Daniel helped his sister to her feet. "Breakfast will be waiting when you're done changing. Bring your bags down with you." John left and the four kids were wide-awake now. Daniel grabbed his backpack from the floor.

"First dibs on the upstairs bathroom," Daniel said and left the room.

"I call downstairs," Dean said definitively. Sam and Aria didn't even have the patience to fight with their older brothers. Sam took one corner of the room and started changing. It had become a silent pack of theirs. If one was changing, the other would look away. Aria changed in the other corner and packed her bag up. She took the sweatshirt John had given her and put it in her bag. She'd keep it. It was a warm sweatshirt and she liked it. It was a gift.

"You dressed?" Sam asked from his corner.

"Yep. You?"

"Yeah." They turned around and looked at each other. They didn't want to leave. Aria had felt like she was part of their family and now leaving them; it was tearing her insides apart. Aria crossed the room and Sam hugged her. Aria buried her face in his shoulder.

"Why do we have to separate?" Aria asked lowly with her arms around his shoulders.

"Our parents."

"I'm going to miss you Sam."

"You too Aria." They separated and Aria looked him in the face. Aria acted quickly, knowing their time alone was about up. She grabbed Sam by the back of the neck and dragged him in close. She kissed him. Sam was stunned silent as she pulled away.

"A kiss goodbye. Thanks Sammy." Aria grabbed her bag and hurried out of the room. Sam had never been good with girls; he didn't have the charm his brother had. Sam kicked the wall just as his brother came back in.

"What's wrong with Aria? She dove into the bathroom like she had a demon on her tail," Dean said grabbing his bag from the floor.

"We're leaving today," Sam answered. Dean took it for what it meant. The kids were close everyone knew it. Dean thought back to their first day at that school. Sam had come home surprisingly happy. When Dean asked what was up, Sam had said he met a new friend. Dean figured it had been some boy that reached out to him but looking back it must have been Aria. Dean sat down on the bed and motioned his brother over. Sam reluctantly took a seat next to his brother.

"I know you don't want to leave her," Dean started. Sam groaned. He didn't like where this conversation was going. "But you have to."

"I know I do, Dean. It doesn't make it any easier," Sam countered.

"She's become part of the family already," Dean chuckled and that caused Sam to smile. "We'll see her again, kiddo. Maybe not for a couple of decades, but she's strong, stubborn, and a natural hunter. You'll see her again."

"Why can't she live with us?" Sam asked Dean. Sam looked up at his older brother.

"She's safer where she'll have a permanent home, Sammy. She has all those hunters to protect her. Besides, just wait until it gets to her feminine time of the month, you'll be in hell for a week straight," Dean laughed and Sam sent him a weird look. "Never mind little brother. Come on, let's go have breakfast."

"I don't know if I can face her."

"You'll do fine, trust me," Dean insisted. Dean and Sam shouldered their bags and headed downstairs. They met up with Aria on the way down and the blonde had wiped away tear streaks from her face. Dean set his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay kiddo?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said with a fake smile. Dean shook his head and roughed up the kids hair. She tried to grab him before he bolted into the kitchen but he evaded her. She walked into the kitchen to find Daniel sitting at the table with pancakes in front of him and a cup of coffee too. Amara set a cup of juice and a plate of pancakes in front of her and she ate the silently.

"So where are we headed Dad?" Dean asked.

"Michigan," John answered. "Folks up there might have a bit of a werewolf problem. Lot of people are dying." They nodded and John looked at Amara. She glared at him. Something was up between those two.

"Hurry up and eat kids. We need to get back to the ranch," Amara said downing her coffee.

"What's up Mom?" Daniel asked.

"Your brother got sick and your idiot father can't figure out what's wrong with him," Amara answered. "But don't worry. I sent Johnny to get the doctor. I'm sure he'll be fine by the time we get home. Know Cameron, he was just trying to get out of a day of work." Aria finished her food and took her dishes to the sink. Daniel finished his food, took their bags out to the truck, and threw them in the bed of the truck. John had told the boys to get a move on and they were packing the Impala up. The groups lined up and exchanged glances. Amara shook everyone's hands and there were some nasty words that none of the kids caught between her and John.

"I wish you all good luck on your hunt. If you ever need anything, give me a call and I'll see what I can do," Daniel promised. He shook Dean and Sam's hands firmly followed by the adults. Aria walked over to Bobby and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for letting us stay over," Aria said and Bobby patted her back.

"No problem kiddo. Take care of yourself. And if you ever need help, just come on down here and I'll see what I can do for you," Bobby swore.

"Thanks Bobby." Bobby backed off a couple of paces and Aria moved to John. John met her in the hug.

"You be careful," John whispered in her ear. "Your mother would never forgive me if anything happened to you."

"I'll be careful Uncle John. The same goes to you. You be careful. I hope to see you again. Bring the boys around, please," Aria whispered and John hugged her tighter.

"I'll try my best darling." John let go and Aria moved to Dean. Dean picked her up during their hug and she held on tightly.

"You'll always be my first big brother," Aria said softly in his ear. "Thanks Dean."

"You'll always be like a little sister to me. Take good care of yourself. And if you become a hunter, look me up. Maybe we can go on a hunt together one day. Now, listen, I want you to out shoot, out throw, out everything Daniel over there. He needs to be knocked down a peg or two." Aria laughed and Dean smiled. "Take good care of yourself kiddo." Dean set her down and Aria moved over to Sam. The tears were brimming in her eyes. Sam reached out and wiped them away.

"Don't cry. This isn't goodbye, it's until next time," Sam insisted. Aria hugged him tightly. She didn't want to let go. Sam forced her back some and Aria looked at him sharply. Sam pulled the same thing she had earlier. He kissed her and drew away from her. "You can return the kiss when we see each other next."

"I'll be looking forward to that Sammy," Aria chuckled. Aria hugged him again and ran off to the truck. She swore to herself that she would see Sammy again someday. Dean placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled at him.

"You did good Sam, you did good," Dean chuckled.

"Thanks Dean. Do you really think we'll see her again?"

"Someday." The boys climbed in the Impala after saying goodbye to Bobby. John steered them in the direction of Michigan and didn't look back. Hours later at a large ranch outside of Saco, Montana, Aria stared at her new home. The ranch was large, just like Daniel had said it was. The horses were running in the coral. Daniel looked at Aria as Amara parked the truck.

"Welcome home little sister," Daniel said and Aria beamed.

"Thank you, thank you for taking me in," Aria whispered breathless at the sight.

"You're part of the family now," Amara chuckled. Johnny came sprinting out of the house and hugged Aria the second she got out of the truck. Jimmy Justice stood in the doorway holding a weak-kneed Cameron up. Aria looked at Amara and then at Jimmy. This was her family; she had a mom, a dad, and three older brothers. The only thing better could have been if the Winchesters were here.

"You and Sammy stay in the motel room tonight," John ordered as he grabbed his gear. "I'll scout the town. You two stay safe." Dean rolled his eyes and John sent him a glare. "I mean it Dean."

"I know Dad. Just be safe." Dean watched his father leave. His dad was back to normal. He looked at his baby brother passed out on the bed already.

Months later~

"I'm going to kill John Winchester," Amara snarled as she watched Aria ride on her horse with her brothers flocking her. They were just having fun. It was Daniel's birthday today.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked coming out of the kitchen with the cake.

"I got off the phone with Bobby. John's fine. Sam and Dean on the other hand, Sam's got a broken leg. Dean has a broken arm and neither of them have woken up since they got thrown into a wall by an angry spirit," Amara explained. "Aria really wanted them here."

"She'll understand. Oh, I forgot to tell you, she beat Daniel again."

"I swear, she has this vow to do that now," Amara muttered.

"Probably thinks she has something to prove," Jimmy laughed.

"No, probably the Winchester mentality in her." The couple watched as their kids had fun out the window. Amara thought silently about John's kids. If only John wouldn't be so damn stubborn and bring the boys here for some TLC. She'd have to be satisfied for now, and throttle John later.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There's the end. Told you it would only be another chapter. Unfortunately it was a very short chapter compare to the other three. Um, let me know if you want me to come up with the sequel where they're a lot older and finally see each other again. Will that dream of Aria's come true? Oh yeah, another thought, I know nothing about Saco, Montana. It was a random small town on a map so I used it. I don't know if there's a large ranch there or not but what the hell. Anyway, thoughts, opinions? <em>**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey everybody, **

**I've had two requests so far for a sequel, so I wanted to throw this out there. **

**I want to do it. I've worked on some ideas for the sequel. But I've run into two problems. **

**One, I'm getting like no plot bunnies. I have a major one in my head but I'm not entirely sure I want to run with it. (The one reader that knows what that plot bunny is, can any more tips or story lines with that for me?)**

**Secondly, the end of the season is coming upon us. 5-18-2012 is the last episode of the season to my knowledge (and that's from two sources). **

**So, I've been thinking about a few things. **

**A) When should the kids meet up again? I mean should it before season seven or after the end of it or when? **

**B) Who all should be involved? I mean, Castiel is currently in a mental ward (though it looks like he won't be for long), Meg is sort of on their side, we've heard no word from Heaven (but it sounds like two archangels are coming back to Supernatural by the plots for the episodes), should the Leviathans be around? And here's the kickers for me: **

**Should Bobby Singer be dead or someone resurrect him?**

**and**

**Should Ben and Lisa come back into the Winchester's lives? **

**(Sorry, I liked Lisa and Ben, they made Dean, what's the word, conflicted on some subjects).**

**C) How many family members of Aria's should still be around? **

**D) Should Adam come back? (Seriously, if two archangels are coming back, should someone be busting Adam back out?)**

**E) Should God come into play?**

**F) GIVE ME PLOT BUNNIES! I need ideas people. I have a strong one I want to expand on and I've been working on a sequel but I want to see what you all can give me for some advice. **

**Please respond. I know most of you haven't given me reviews but I'd enjoy hearing from you in a private message or in a review. Please, I could use the advice. **


End file.
